


good kitty

by lostxions (frosmxths)



Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: Begging, Catboys, Crying, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Dry Humping, Facials, Idiots in Love, M/M, Overstimulation, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessiveness, Power Dynamics, Rough Oral Sex, Rutting, Vibrators, pet play (light)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:07:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28964382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frosmxths/pseuds/lostxions
Summary: Youngjo’s really so pretty—pretty and allDongju’s—all Dongju’s as he leans into Dongju’s touch, eyes falling closed and filled with tears—all Dongju’s with precum and spit on his lips, with heavy breathing and hands obediently gripping at Dongju’s thighs—
Relationships: Kim Youngjo | Ravn/Son Dongju | Xion
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18





	good kitty

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EuphonicEclipse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EuphonicEclipse/gifts).



> special req for jax ^u^ horny gremlin
> 
> this is surprisingly (sighs) tender. but is anythign surprising with me.

“Fuck, _hyung—”_ Dongju’s hand tight _tight_ on Youngjo’s hair—hips rolling up as he pushes him down, cock hitting Youngjo’s throat with ease—Youngjo whines, muted, _choked,_ but doesn’t move— “feel so good, _fuck,_ you’re so _good—”_ he only kneels there, lets Dongju pull him in, pliant and pretty as he lets his throat be fucked _raw—_ Dongju’s pace harsh and unrelenting, hand he has on the bed gripping _tight_ around the small vibrator controller—

Dongju’s brain feels in _heaven—_ lost in pleasure and the rush of _possessing_ as he thrusts up again, feels Youngjo’s tongue to his cock—feels Youngjo’s whines and _cries_ on heated skin, overwhelming feeling that only urges him _on,_ has him pulling Youngjo’s head back back _back—_

“My pretty kitty” he lets his hand on the bed relax—lets himself feel around for the buttons as he takes Youngjo _in—_

Kneeling on the floor, head thrown back—neck bared and littered with bites bites _bites,_ lips parted as he cries, pretty _pretty_ tears down his face and breathing all _broken—_

 _Fuck—_ Dongju lets his other hand fall, brings it to Youngjo’s cheek—feels the twitch of fluffy ears and the touch of Youngjo’s tail, all wrapped up in pretty ribbon as it coils around Dongju’s wrist, _arm—_

Youngjo’s really so _pretty—_ pretty and all _Dongju’s_ _—_ all Dongju’s as he leans into Dongju’s touch, eyes falling closed and filled with tears—all Dongju’s with precum and spit on his lips, with heavy breathing and hands obediently gripping at Dongju’s thighs—

He’s so pretty—so _perfect—_ perfect for Dongju to take, for him to mess up and _destroy_ if he wishes—perfect for him to bite and _take,_ all love love _love_ in pretty tears and giving _in,_ in little twitches and quiet _quiet_ cries as Dongju turns the level _up—_ buzzing keeping Youngjo full turning loud loud _loud—_

“All good, pretty?” Youngjo only whines in reply—gives a stilted nod, face in a frown as he gets used to the vibrations again, all hot hot _hot_ as he leans on Dongju’s skin and _cries—_

Dongju frowns, uses the hand on Youngjo’s cheek to have him look up—Youngjo follows, pliant and obedient, lets hazy eyes fall open and catch on Dongju’s.

“Tell me if it’s too much, remember?” Dongju’s voice is kind, soothing—a whisper almost lost to the sound of breathing, the buzz and mist of pleasure—but Youngjo catches it, lips falling closed as he shakes his head so _weakly—_

“It’s not” raw and so fucked out—a weak whisper that makes Dongju’s own tail curl, happy and so _so_ _pleased—_ “I’m good—feel good, I” a breath, a shiver that pulls out a sob as he struggles to keep his eyes open, struggles to get his _words_ out—“I love—love this, you, just—” Dongju hums, a little questioning thing, and Youngjo lets out a breathy sigh, tail soft _soft_ where it’s trying to curl up Dongju’s arm—“feels so good, I—” he licks his lips, turns just _enough_ to kiss at Dongju’s palm with a shy smile. “feel floaty, can’t—can’t really—”

“Talking’s hard?” Youngjo nods, all teary-eyed and messy, ears flicking and falling down cutely—Dongju smiles, lets his hand travel to hold Youngjo’s chin with a soft laugh— “Cute—my cute kitty” Youngjo mewls, lets Dongju’s thumb push his lips open again, “You’re so _perfect”_

“Only for you” a whisper—and then Dongju’s pushing into Youngjo’s mouth again, hand to the back of his neck to push him down down _down—_

Dongju’s tail flicks by his own thighs, curls around one of Youngjo’s wrists, hands—Youngjo chokes on a whine, lets go of Dongju’s thigh to hold onto his tail instead, eyes shut tight _tight_ and breathing ragged and so so _gone—_

“Scratch me or pull hard if it’s too much, remember?” Youngjo replies with a hum around Dongju’s dick—one that pulls a loud whine out of Dongju, a thrust of his hips _up—_ “ _shit—”_ and he’s pushing Youngjo down _harshly,_ clumsy scratch of his tongue and fangs only urging Dongju on _more—_ prickles of pain stinging _stinging_ as he fucks into Youngjo’s mouth, hand on his hair tight enough to _hurt_ and everything _everything_ fuzzy and good good _good—_

“So— _fuck—_ so good” Youngjo’s throat warm and so fucking _tight—_ tight and yet open _open_ for Dongju to fuck, push Youngjo down as far as he can go, crying and needy _needy—_ whimpers and moans stuck in his throat and good good _so good_ around Dongju’s cock— “So good at—at taking me—so good at taking cock, _fuck—hyung—”_

And Youngjo’s _sobbing—_ all choked and lost as he lets Dongju use him, lets Dongju’s cock choke him over and over with whimpers and and _and—_

“Hyung—” another thrust—minute movements of Dongju’s hand on Youngjo’s hair, hips chasing chasing _chasing_ warmth and _Youngjo—_ “Hyung hyung _hyung—fuck, hyung—”_ and Dongju’s loud loud _loud—_ loud and desperate as he fucks into Youngjo’s throat again _again again—_ feels the way Youngjo’s lips wrap around him, how his tongue moves as he licks wherever he can reach, how he tries tries _tries_ to suck and take Dongju in impossibly _deeper and—_ “Youngjo—hyung— _Youngjo—_ Youngjo Youngjo _Youngjo_ _—”_

Dongju pulls Youngjo’s head back, brain fuzzy fuzzy as he feels so _so close—_ and Youngjo _whines,_ so loud and fucked out, tail’s grip falling _falling_ and then back around Dongju’s arm, trying to pull him back _back_ against Youngjo’s neck _and—_ Dongju’s vision feels _gone,_ all blurry and wet with tears as Youngjo’s grip on his thighs goes _tighter,_ as Youngjo reaches forward to take the tip of Dongju’s cock in again—all precum and spit and _tears_ down his face and chin as he licks and whines so _desperately—_

Dongju lets him, lets his hand fall back _back_ to hold himself up on the bed better—eyes focused on Youngjo, Youngjo’s lips and tongue around his cock—movements sloppy and gone and _desperate_ and yet so _so good and—_

Dongju turns the vibrator up again—max setting making Youngjo _choke,_ body shaking as he cries cries _cries_ and tries for words words _words_ that are just nonsense and gone _gone_ mess of Dongju’s name and _pleas and—_

Youngjo licks up the side of Dongju’s cock, sobs even as he licks and sucks at the tip again—even as he misses and smears precum on his cheeks, chin—precum on his face and tongue to Dongju’s cock and hold he has on Dongju’s thighs and tail _painful—_ curl of his tail falling to wrap around Dongju’s leg as he struggles to keep his own hips still and takes takes _takes—_

And _fuck—_ Dongju’s so focused on Youngjo—on his pretty pretty wet lips, on his tongue and warmth and his needy _needy_ noises—so focused on Youngjo’s grip and feel, he doesn’t even _process_ his own orgasm until it hits him—has no time to warn or pull away _or anything and—_

He comes with Youngjo’s tongue and lips on him—comes into Youngjo’s open mouth, over pretty lips and tear tracks—white over Youngjo’s face and tongue and _hair—_ white on pretty black locks and gross sweaty skin and white white _white_ on Youngjo’s cheeks _and—_

And then Youngjo’s _begging—_ stream of words Dongju can barely process as he keeps _crying_ and it’s all a mess mess _mess_ of Dongju’s name from cum-stained lips and _please please_ please _Dongju I’ve_ _been good please let me cum please Dongju Dongju_ Dongju _please—_

“Go on” gone, breathless and a little shaky, together with a twitch of his tail, his leg—together with his tail falling soft _soft_ on Youngjo’s back, a soft push forward, _closer—_

And Youngjo whimpers out a _thank you—_ voice lost and desperate as he ruts up against Dongju’s legs, all sobs and _whines_ from stained lips—all cries and heat and _friction_ as he comes all over himself, wet material of his briefs almost _too much_ on Dongju’s skin and—

Youngjo slumps forward, whiny and cute cute _cute_ as his hips twitch, vibrator still in him as he tries to recover from his high and _can’t and—_

Dongju pulls him up, mess of limbs and tail and fluffy ears to skin—lets Youngjo fall on his lap and straddle him—lets Youngjo kiss him with the taste of cum and tears and love love _love_ on his lips and tongue and—

And then Youngjo’s tensing up again, fresh tears from his eyes as Dongju bites at his lower lip—breaks the kiss to bite _bite_ at Youngjo’s neck and jaw—as he ruts up against skin and cloth and comes _again—_

“Pretty kitty” murmured against Youngjo’s neck—Dongju turns off the toy with practiced ease, lets his arms wrap around Youngjo and pull him _close—_ lets Youngjo drop his weight and fall against Dongju’s chest, breathing heavy and everything shaking so _so bad—_

“You did so well” a soft kiss, Dongju’s hand to Youngjo’s lower back—he pushes him up, just enough, slips his hand under the waistband of Youngjo’s briefs to push them down— “Perfect kitty” another kiss, one to Youngjo’s cheek, to his neck— “Let’s get this out of you, yeah?”

Youngjo nods, lets out a quiet _quiet_ noise, weight over Dongju as Dongju struggles a bit—manages to pull the vibrator out with a smile, kisses Youngjo again—kisses soft soft _soft_ and full of love—

“Dongju” tired—half-gone as Dongju lays him down on his back on the bed, hands kind on Youngjo’s face—Dongju hums, acknowledgement, places a kiss to Youngjo’s neck—

And Youngjo laughs—a little giggle—all adorable and _happy—_

“Love you” Dongju snorts, lets out a _yeah_ even as he grabs the box of wet tissues close by, pulls one out to dab at Youngjo’s face—clean up tears and cum and _sweat—_ “Love you lots” all slurred and cute as Dongju cleans at his lips, goes up to pretty closed eyes—

“I know” kind, soft— “Me too, Youngjo”

“’m happy” with a laugh—breathy and so _so_ lovely—Dongju huffs, holds back a smile even if his tail curls to find Youngjo’s, all soft and warm _warm—_

“Let’s go shower, okay?” and Youngjo nods, lets Dongju pull him to sit up—all dazed and sleepy— “Don’t fall” a playful tease—Youngjo blinks, gives Dongju a smile, a shrug—

“If you hold me up, I won’t” Dongju gives him an eyeroll, fake annoyance, takes Youngjo’s hand in his with all the love in the world.

“No way” even as he helps Youngjo up—leads him to the bathroom carefully—even as he lets Youngjo sit on the bathtub and washes his hair, back—even as he rubs Youngjo’s favourite shampoo on sweaty hair, even as he brushes at his ears and tail—

“Dongju” a little whiny, all too loving—Dongju makes a noise of acknowledgement, helps Youngjo put on a hoodie and sweatpants— “Thank you” sing-song and cute—Youngjo leans in, places a kiss to Dongju’s cheek, down to his lips—

Dongju doesn’t even have it in him to complain—doesn’t have it in him to do anything but sigh, lovesick and stupid, as he kisses back, then pushes Youngjo down on the bed again—pushes him under the covers and puts on clean clothes himself—

And then Youngjo’s pulling Dongju under the covers too, a little more awake but just as lovesick—and Dongju lets him, all little sighs and grumbles as he lets Youngjo kiss all over his face—kiss at his forehead and temple and back to his lips, whispers of gratitude and love love _love_ lost to the air as Dongju feels exhaustion wash over him like a heavy _heavy_ blanket—

“Can I hold you?” quiet, careful—Dongju only gives a little shrug, a fake whine of annoyance even as he moves closer, lets his head rest on the crook of Youngjo’s neck, lets Youngjo’s arms fall around his back and hols him so _close—_

“Just go sleep, hyung” and Youngjo laughs, pretty like he always is, lets his tail wrap around Dongju’s leg as he kisses Dongju again—hums happily against his lips—

“You sleep, too” another kiss, a little lick at tears Dongju pretends he can’t feel— “I love you, Dongju”

A sigh—warmth under the covers—warmth in Dongju’s heart, _voice—_ “I love you, too”

**Author's Note:**

> not dahlia being like "whyre u always reqd almost furry porn" why does she do this to me
> 
> [nsfw twt](https://twitter.com/moonr_vn)


End file.
